Saving the Hero
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: Everybody needs to be saved once in a while... even the hero. A little spin on some DxS not actual pairing and that hero complex we love so much :Rated for safety


**Ok, so for all of you who read WfG, I know "What am I thinking?" I've made a one-shot instead of working on the next chapter... again. Well, this little plot bunny was mostly made up in my exams... which are finally over. **

**Anyways... this is a little one-shot with some DxS in it, and a little twist to the "OMG Sam gets ghost powers thing" but it isn't in the way you think.**

* * *

I'm scared. I've always been scared. I see him flying through the air, fighting different ghosts, and he always come through. Today is different, today something's wrong.

"Sam," someone called out. I turned around. There stood Tucker, his face wearing the same worried expression I was. I turned back to the window. There was Danny, getting thrown into the ground. Hard. I gasped and put my hands to the window again, but he shook it off and flew up. I was scared for him, he doesn't take these fights seriously for himself; he cares too much about others for his own good.

"Sam, he'll come through, he always does," Tucker told me, walking up beside me. We watched Danny blast another ghost ray at his foe, only for it to be deflected.

"Tucker… there's something wrong, this isn't a normal ghost fight," I told him, not tearing my gaze from the window. I fingered the pendant around my neck worriedly, before remembering the conversation we had before…

"Sam, can I talk to you a second?" Danny asked her, his voice serious but worried at the same time.

"_Sure…" I told him worriedly. We walked into his room and I sat on his bed, expecting him to sit beside me. Danny walked to the window and looked outside, watching the skies worriedly. _

"_Sam, something's going to happen," he told he in matter-of-fact way. He was being blunt… not a good sign. _

"_Danny, what wrong?" I asked him, now getting more worried than ever before. He turned to me, his eyes looked at me sadly, but I saw the true emotion in them; fear. _

"_The ghosts… are planning an invasion…" he said quietly. I gasped in shock; I didn't expect that coming. "And they're not going to hold anything back."_

_I looked at him; I found his hidden meaning. "Danny, don't go," I pleaded, I knew the outcome if he went. _

_His gaze suddenly burned in anger and determination. "Sam, I have to! It's my duty to protect the town, no matter what!" he said in all seriousness, his eyes glowing green. _

_My eyes started to brim with tears. I was scared, if he went and fought a bunch of powerful ghosts that weren't going to hole anything back, he wasn't going to do well. A million to one is never good odds. Danny walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. _

"_Sam, I know it's going to be tough, but as I've said before: It wasn't always going to be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos," he told me comfortingly. The tears that were threatening to fall fell, I finally gave into my sobs. Danny sat down next to me, watching me sadly. _

"_Danny, the last time you said that you were weakened and I didn't kow if you would live or die," I told him quietly. He looked into my face before bringing his gaze to his hand. It started to glow a bluish glow and I watched as a crystal appeared in his hand. I chuckled sadly as he gave it to me. "You are so cheesy sometimes," I told him. _

_He smiled a small smile at that. He then pointed to something inside the crystal. I watched as a greenish glow danced inside it. "What's this for?" I asked him._

"_This will protect you if you get into any trouble," he told me, his voice turning serious again. _

"_How?" I asked, but a scream from outside got our attention. WE both jumped and looked out the window. Masses of ghosts were attacking the citizens. We turned to each other; knowing what Danny was going to say. Before he said anything, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged tightly, crying into his shoulder. He returned the hug, telling me it was going to be ok._

"_Just… be careful, ok?" I pleaded with him as I pulled away. He gave a determined nod before transforming into his ghost self and flew out into the fright filled streets._

"Sam?" Tucker said again, this time waving his hand in front of my face. I gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry, you just spaced out for a sec, I didn't know what was wrong."

We both turned back to the window and watched as Danny was blasted into the pavement again. I noticed this time he took longer to get back up. I traced his flight pattern on the window with my fingers as Tucker tried to get me away from the window. "Sam, don't do this to yourself, Danny will be ok," he reasoned. I wasn't going down that easy.

"Tucker, Danny is out there butt kicked and you don't want me to worry?" I asked in a daring tone, seeing if he would go further. Unfortunately, he did.

"Sam… Danny will be fine," he told me in a determined voice. I watched again as Danny was blasted again. That was the last straw.

"I'm going out there," I told him determined. Tucker looked at me as if I grew another head.

"Are you _crazy_ you'll get killed!" Tucker yelled in my ear.

"Thank you Mr. Optimist. But if we don't help Danny, he's the one who's going to get killed," I told him. Tucker debated with himself before he sighed.

"When Danny finds out about this, he's going to have my head, especially if I let you go alone," He told me, grabbing some Fenton Thermoses and ecto-guns. I smiled.

"Come on," I told him, "Let's go help Danny."

.:------:.

Watching from inside and watching from outside, I've noticed, isn't he same. Sadly, if you watch a ghost, they seem to see you. Tucker seemed to find that out the hard way.

"Get it off, Get it OFF!" Tucker yelled as he waved his PDA around, trying to get the ghost mouse off his precious technology. I worked really hard on containing my laughter as I sucked the mouse into the thermos.

"You owe me," I told him as he checked his PDA for bite marks. Suddenly an explosion from out of nowhere got our attention. We whirled around and ran towards the sound. When we got to the source, I gasped in shock, my fears returning to me.

Danny was trying to push himself off the ground from his hands and knees as a ghost that was covered in shadows laughed. The ghost shot an ecto-blast at a building, causing cement blocks to fall towards the injured halfa.

"Danny!" I yelled, revealing I was there. His head turned to me quickly in shock, before turning intangible to avoid the cement to falling on him. Unfortunately for me, the ghost also knew we were there.

"Well, well, well," he said sadistically. "Are these your friends Phantom? Are they here to watch you die a painful death? Or to suffer their own?" Danny's eyes widened as the ghost shot two powerful ecto-blasts towards Tucker and I. We started to scream… until I realized something was wrong. There was no blast marks anywhere, not even near us. Not to mention there was a green dome around us. I looked up and saw Danny fighting with the ghost again, not even looking towards us to make sure we were ok.

_This would protect you if you get into any trouble_ Danny had said. I looked down and was surprised to see the crystal Danny gave me was glowing a bright green. Tucker noticed this too.

"What is that?" he asked me.

"Danny gave it to me," I answered, "He said it was to protect me if I got into any trouble, but I don't really don't know how." Tucker stroked is chin in thought before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Sam…" he started slowly, "I think Danny just gave you some of his ghost powers…" My eyes lit up and looked down. The crystal was glimmering in a green glow, just how Danny's hands did when he fired an ecto-blast. I looked up and saw Danny getting held up by the ghost's hand on his neck, it's eyes glowing an unnatural red. The ghost let out a pulse of electric energy through the hand that was holding and sent it through Danny body. Danny's screams echoed through the empty streets as he fought to get away from his captor.

Before I knew what I was doing, I ran towards the ghost, a scowl set upon my face. "Leave him alone you monster!" I yelled up at the ghost. He seemed to have heard me and simply grinned evilly.

"Well… if you insist," he said, dropping Danny from 30 feet in the air. I gasped as Danny's body fell and created a crater. I ran to his side almost instantly, looking at my best friend's battered body.

"Danny, are alright, answer me please!" I cried to his unconscious form. He groaned as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Sam…" he said weakly. His face then turned into a small scowl, "Remind me to kill Tucker for letting you come out here." I smiled slightly as I helped him sit up, with Danny wincing every couple moments.

"Well, isn't this cute," the ghost's cold voice sneered from behind us. Both of us turned and glared angrily at he ghost. The ghost's hands wee glowing red as he prepared to fire another blast towards us.

"Sam," Danny said seriously, his voice still filled with pain. "That crystal will let you turn invisible, intangible, create ghost shields and shoot ghost rays, it should have enough power to let you get out of here in one piece." I glared at Danny.

"There's no way in the world I am leaving you out in harm's way like this" I told him angrily, ignoring the rest of things he said. He sighed as he pushed himself off the ground to stand. He was swaying a bit and I grabbed him from keeping him from falling. I muttered a think you before turning back to the ghost, who was laughing at him for being so weak.

My anger started to get the better of me before I could control it. And I had no idea what happened next. All of a sudden, a blast of green energy his the ghost from where we were, and I knew Danny wasn't the one who sent that blast. I looked over at him, who smiled slightly.

"Nice aim," he commented.

"Wait… that was me?" I asked him. Danny chuckled slightly as he gathered his strength to take off into the air again.

"You should really pay more attention to things I say," he said before his face grew serious once again as he flew off towards the ghost. The ghost flew enraged towards me, and I felt weird, not noticing the fact I went invisible. Danny looked over to the spot where I stood and smiled before taking in a deep breath. He then let out the loudest ghostly wail I've ever head; and I haven't really heard it used much times. The ghost was thrown towards a building, where Tucker was waiting with a thermos wide open. I felt myself turn visible as Danny dropped out of the air, panting with exhaustion. Once again I ran to his side.

"Danny, are you ok?" I asked, knowing he wasn't but needed to ask anyway. My thoughts seemed to mimic Danny's face when I asked, before he transformed back to his human side. His eyes closed in tiredness, as he tried to keep his breathing in check. I helped him to his feet, not realizing Danny couldn't stand on his own. His knees quickly buckled and I steadied him as fast as I could.

"Thanks," he muttered weakly, leaning on me for support. He wasn't that heavy, but from me not expecting it; it was hard to stand straight. Tucker ran towards us.

"Whoa, dude, you look like you died" Tucker started. I rolled my eyes as Danny gave him a glare that I was sure was going to send ecto-blasts from his eyes. Tucker gave a conceding gesture, before Danny's knees completely buckled, his eyes closing.

"Danny!" I cried fearfully, kneeling beside him again. His breathing was ragged now. "Come on, let's get you out of here," I told him, putting his arm around my neck and helping him stand again. He didn't answer, I don't think he's even awake anymore. Tucker went to his other side and together we brought him to a wall, and rested him against it. There was no way we were going to be able to bring to his house in the amount of chaos that was the streets of Amity.

It was then that I really got a good look at Danny. Tucker was right; he really did look dead. Bruises covered every part of him, especially a real nasty one on his cheek. I ran my hand over it, only to have it coated in ectoplasm. Now that was odd, considering it was bleeding red blood. Tucker looked over at my hand, and looked at me; our thoughts crossing the same path. I looked down at the crystal again, it glowing a soft green glow. If I remember correctly, Danny said I could turn invisible, intangible, shoot ghost rays and make ghost shields; every defence attack Danny had. And if Danny gave me some energy (it's what it looks like) then maybe I could…

I instantly took off the crystal from my necklace and looked closer at it. Inside, a swirling green mist was moving about, but I noticed that there was less than when Danny showed me earlier.

"What are you doing Sam?" Tucker asked as he looked from the crystal to me. I don't feel like answering him, so I'll just go on. I have a hunch and I really hope it's right. I raised the crystal in the air and smashed it into the ground. The green mist rose into the air and floated around, before floating into Danny. Tucker and I gasped as Danny's body began to glow green, before he gasped and started taking deep breaths. I let out a sigh of relief as Danny's breathing began normal again. Now he just looked weakened. Tears of relief started to run down my face as I ran my hand through Danny's hair; grateful Tucker wasn't making a comment on my actions. It was then I noticed Danny's eyes starting to open.

"Danny?" I said quietly. He looked up at my face and smiled.

"I told you I'll be back," he whispered. I laughed softly; Danny can be such a doofus sometimes. He then turned to Tucker and said "Remind me to hurt you later." Tucker looked slightly fearful, which made me laugh harder.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your girlfriend is forceful," Tucker said in a joking way. Though…

"If I still had some of Danny's ghost powers… you'd be blasted into that wall over there," I told him angrily as I helped Danny sit up. He cried out in pain. I realized then that he shouldn't move so much.

"Maybe you should rest here for a while," I told him, bracing him against the wall again.

"Maybe," he replied weakly. Then a look of pure thought crossed his mind. I was about to question him, until he spoke up. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes again.

"Hey, even the hero needs to be saved once and a while," I told him softly as I watched him fall asleep.

* * *

**So there ya go. Like it? Review. Didn't like it? Tell me why. to those of you who are hopelessly waiting for an update to WfG, that won't too soon. I'll try to work on it, but in the meantime, take a look at my edited version of Escape from Fear Island. I promise that by the time the last chapter of that is up on there will be at least one update for WfG. I have most of that edited anyways. **

**Anyways... review for me pwease?**


End file.
